


Kasumi's Favorite Pillow

by p4rad0x



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, Lap Pillow, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Kasumi, This is like the cutest thing I have ever written, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p4rad0x/pseuds/p4rad0x
Summary: While doing homework in Arisa's basement, Kasumi starts to get a bit sleepy. Luckily, her favorite pillow just so happens to be sitting right next to her.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Kasumi's Favorite Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> The world could always use more KasuAri fluff, so here's a little something I had the idea for shortly after getting into the franchise. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Assume that this takes place before Kasumi and Arisa start dating.

“A~ri~sa~!” The keyboardist of PoPiPa looks up from her phone and over to the opposite end of the couch in her basement, where Kasumi was supposed to be working on her homework; however, Kasumi’s head is nestled in the middle of her math notebook, pouting slightly while staring at Arisa with her sparkling, purple eyes. “I’m tired...” Kasumi says while yawning as her eyelids start to feel heavy.

“Well don’t fall asleep like that! Knowing you, that notebook would be covered in your drool by the time you wake up.”

“How do you know I drool in my sleep?”

“W-Well…” Arisa feels her face quickly heating up, unsure of how to respond to Kasumi’s question. _It’s not like I can just say that I’ve watched her sleep before, that sounds creepy._

Noticing Arisa’s flustered expression, Kasumi’s pout quickly turned into a smile as an idea popped up in the carefree girl’s head. “Well, if Arisa doesn’t want me to sleep on my notebook…” Kasumi slowly sits back up on the couch and slides a little bit closer to Arisa. “Then I’ll just sleep on Arisa!” The brunette quickly leans towards Arisa, letting the back of her head fall in the middle of Arisa’s lap while she gets her legs up on the couch and spreads out before the blonde tsundere could realize what Kasumi is doing.

Arisa opened her mouth to protest, but it was too late, Kasumi had already made herself comfortable using Arisa’s thighs as her own personal pillow. She couldn’t help but smile as she looked down at the girl laying in her lap; Kasumi’s eyes were gently closed and her mouth was slightly open, the noise of her soft breaths making Arisa’s heart start to beat a little faster. Setting her phone down on the table, Arisa takes her hand and gently runs her fingers through Kasumi’s soft, brown hair.

“Arisa?” Kasumi asks softly, her eyes still closed. “Could you sing me a song?”

“A song?” _Why does Kasumi want me to sing her a song? She’s a much better vocalist than I am._

“I love listening to your voice, Arisa.” Kasumi gently holds onto Arisa’s other hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“W-Well, I guess I can sing for you, if that’s what you want…” Arisa slowly rubs her thumb over the back of Kasumi’s hand as she feels the brunette’s grip tighten slightly, not wanting to let go of Arisa’s warm hand. “What do you want me to sing?”

“Anything. I just want to hear your voice.”

Arisa thinks about what song Kasumi would want to hear her sing the most, but it doesn’t take more than a second as the answer to that question was obvious. Taking a deep breath, Arisa starts to softly sing Kasumi to sleep.

> _Kira kira hikaru_
> 
> _Osora no hoshiyo_
> 
> _Mabataki shite ha_
> 
> _Minnna wo miteru_
> 
> _Kira kira hikaru_
> 
> _Osora no hoshiyo_

Once Arisa finishes singing, she notices that Kasumi’s grip on her hand has gotten gentler and her breathing was slower than before. _I guess that got her to fall asleep quickly._ Brushing a few strands of hair out of the way, Arisa leans in and kisses Kasumi’s forehead.

“I love you, Kasumi.”


End file.
